kaizomariomakerfandomcom-20200216-history
Hidden Block Bypass
|links= }} The Hidden Block Bypass is an intermediate trick used in Super Mario Maker. This trick allows Mario to jump through Hidden Blocks without activating them. As of version ?, the falling power-up method no longer works meaning levels that require it are now impossible. How it Works Hidden Blocks can only be activated when Mario is jumping and hits the block from below. A Hidden Block will not be activated if Mario passes through it without jumping, such as: uncrouching, climbing a vine or riding a platform. Working Variations Cat Climb Note: This is only possible in Super Mario Maker 2. Cat Mario is unable to activate hidden blocks while climbing. Note Block Note: This is only possible in Super Mario Maker 2. If the player jumps onto the center of a Note Block they will be unable to activate a Hidden Block directly above them unless they are crouching. In version 1.10, this trick was partially patched out and became harder to perform. Shell on Block When a block is hit by a shell it will slightly move upwards. This causes Mario's head to be above the bottom of the Hidden Block allowing him to pass through it. Vine Note: The partial block clip method was patched in Super Mario Maker 2. If Mario climbs on a vine he is able to become partially clipped into the corner of the block. This allows him to jump through the hidden blocks. This is only possible on the right side. Alternatively, if Mario is ducking he is able to grab a vine that is directly behind a hidden block without activating it. Yoshi Dismount Note: This method was patched in version ?, however, it was unpatched in Super Mario Maker 2. If Mario dismounts Yoshi while directly underneath a Hidden Block he is able to go through them without activating them. This is also possible to do with a Dry Bones Shell. Patched Variations Clown Car Note: This method was patched in Super Mario Maker 2. Crouching just before touching the hidden block will allow Mario's head to be above the hidden block when he uncrouches. Alternatively, if Mario flies into the side of a block he will become partially clipped, which causes Mario's head to be above hitbox for the hidden block. Duck Jump Note: This method was patched in Super Mario Maker 2. If Mario is Super Mario or higher he is able to start ducking and jump before his hitbox is lower than the hidden blocks allowing him to perform a duck jump when hidden blocks are at head level. Ducking Wall Jump Note: This method only works on levels created before version 1.46. When Mario duck jumps and enters a wall slide his head will become higher than the bottom of the Hidden Block allowing him to pass through it. Falling Power-up Note: This method was globally patched in version ?. Collecting a falling power-up in midair will cause Mario's hitbox to grow allowing him to pass through the bottom of the Hidden Block without activating it. Lakitu Cloud Note: This method was patched in Super Mario Maker 2. Crouching just before touching the hidden block will allow Mario's head to be above the hidden block when he uncrouches. Power-Up Attack Note: This method was patched in Super Mario Maker 2. Duck jumping as Fire Mario, Cape Mario or Raccoon Mario and shooting a fireball or doing a cape spin/tail whip just before activating the hidden blocks will allow Mario to pass through without hitting them. Propeller Note: This method was patched in Super Mario Maker 2. When Propeller Mario is crouching and starts to propel upwards he will immediately uncrouch, allowing Mario's head to pass through the Hidden Block before he starts traveling upwards. Unconfirmed Star Wall Jump When Mario has a Super Star, he is able to wall jump through Hidden Blocks if he jumps off the wall while being directly under it. Thwomp If Mario Spin Jumps on a Thwomp as soon as it starts to raise he is able to pass through Hidden Blocks. See Also *One-Way Wall Bypass Category:Tech (SMM) Category:Other Tech (SMM)